Et c'est cette nymphe qui fit connaitre l'amour a la guerrière
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: Anko souleva ses sourcils, surprise d'une telle comparaison. Un enfant ? Elle fixa le trou et réfléchit. Mais elle sentit une main, douce, tendre et à la fois forte, se déposer sur la sienne. La nymphe regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et se permis d'examiner la Déesse. Celle-ci avait le visage tourné, admirant l'horizon avec un tendre sourire.


Couple : Anko & Temari

Crédit : Les personnes appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres : Romance - Fantasy - O.O.C - Death-Fic - Lime - U.A

Extrait : Anko souleva ses sourcils, surprise d'une telle comparaison. Un enfant ? Elle fixa le trou et réfléchit. Mais elle sentit une main, douce, tendre et à la fois forte, se déposer sur la sienne. La nymphe regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et se permis d'examiner la Déesse. Celle-ci avait le visage tourné, admirant l'horizon avec un tendre sourire.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient avec enthousiasmes, réveillant doucement la belle endormie. Son chiton (1), d'un vert empire, était légèrement remonté au-dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant de longues jambes bien sculptées, fermes et légèrement halées. Ses cheveux blonds, ondulés, étaient éparpillés de partout sur les nombreux oreillers déposés sur le lectus tricilnaris (2), donnant un côté sauvage et enfantin à cette jeune femme. La déesse se leva lentement, avec grâce et s'approcha de la rivière, en retirant sa robe qui glissa le long de son corps. Un pied, puis l'autre, pour finalement se laisser aller dans l'eau fraîche. Bien vite, une de ses nymphes s'approcha, en riant doucement et complètement nue. La blonde souriait doucement, en les regardant s'amuser.

Mais bien vite, le spectacle ne l'intéressait plus. Ses soixante femmes, enfin, cinquante-neuf dorénavant, lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. La chasseuse les connaissaient toutes, par cœur, une envie de chaire fraîche se faisait désirer. Elle sourit doucement, sachant très bien que son très cher père lui devait une nouvelle compagne. Et oui, il avait charmé une de ses amies, l'avait fait rompre son serment et lui avait offert une nouvelle descendance. Temari allait exiger et le plus rapidement possible, réparation aux dommages qu'il lui avait causés. Sans attendre, elle sortit rapidement de son bain et s'approcha de sa tante blanche ornée de fils d'or, pour attraper une robe quasiment transparente, montrant tous les atouts féminins qu'elle disposait. Une fois ses cheveux secs, lâchés pour laisser libre sa crinière rebelle, elle disparu dans une lumière éblouissante.

Une immense montagne lui faisait face, avec de nombreux temples éparpillés un peu partout, mais au sommet, se trouvait la plus grande des bâtisses. La demeure de son père, là où tous les Dieux se réunissaient pour les conseils. Sans attendre, elle s'avança, droite, le tête haute. Dans l'air, on pouvait sentir l'odeur des épices rares de la Terre, les nombreux vins que son oncle créait et qui lui donnaient l'irrésistible envie de faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Temari monta les marches, pieds nus, pour finalement pénétrer dans la maison du Dieu des éclairs. De nombreux voiles se mouvaient au rythme du vent, elle aimait tant être ici enfant, se sentant aussi libre qu'un oiseau. Elle fixa le trône imposant tous les autres en face d'elle, légèrement en hauteur, tout en or et avec de nombreux motifs et statuettes incrustées pour montrer la puissance de la personne qui avait l'honneur de poser son postérieur dessus.

La jeune blonde continua ses pas, gravit les petites marches et déposa sa main sur le métal froid. Elle avait demandé des présents à son père dessus, confortablement installée sur ses genoux et le fixant de ses yeux faussement innocents. Quelle ironie du sort, elle allait encore lui demander un cadeau qu'elle méritait.

**Ma fille, ma chère Temari, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?** questionna une voix grave derrière elle.

La Déesse se tourna et le fixa, le regard froid, le visage impassible. Elle lui en voulait encore d'avoir tourné la tête d'une de ses nymphes, de ne pas avoir pu admirer ses chiens qui déchiquetaient la peau de "l'ours"(3). Elle s'approcha lentement, sa robe se mouvant à rythmes de ses mouvements. L'homme en face de lui dégageait une forte puissance, qui pouvait être terrible sous une colère incontrôlable. De sa grande taille, il la dominait de deux têtes, de ses muscles, elle se sentait si frêle. Ses yeux noirs la transperçaient et lui rappelaient qui était le maître ici et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle était libre, une Déesse, la meilleure chasseuse et ça, même son propre père ne pouvait pas la détrôner de cette capacité.

_ **Je viens te demander une nouvelle nymphe.** répondit-elle simplement.  
_ **Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?** demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé.  
_ **Tu sais, j'avoue que ta très chère femme est effrayante sous la colère de tes nombreuses trahisons, mais tu as touché à quelque chose qui m'appartenais. Je demande simplement réparation et ça, personne ne peut m'en empêcher, même pas toi. **

Il soupira et hocha simplement la tête, résigné. Même lui, le grand Dieu parmi les Dieux, ne pouvait aller contre toutes les règles.

_ **Je suppose que tu veux une nymphe Océane**(4), **Pléades**(5), **comme toutes les autres ?**  
_ **Non, une Dryade**(6). **Une envie de nouveau.**  
_ **Je me suis toujours demandé... Pourquoi tant de femmes ? Ses vœux de chasteté, ton désir de rester pure pour l'éternité ?** lui demanda-t-il.  
_ **Les femmes sont justes plus jolies à regarder que les hommes. Ils se sentent si puissants, si irrésistibles que ça mérite.** cracha-t-elle.

Il acquiesça de nouveau et appela le Dieu du fleuve de l'Île de Crète. Après une longue conversation entre les deux hommes et une Temari agacée, voulant rentrer dans sa forêt au plus vite, son père finit par revenir.

_ **Ton présent arrivera ce soir.**  
_ **Bien, en espérant cette fois-ci que tu la laisseras tranquille.**

Et elle partit de l'Olympe, saluant Ino, Déesse de l'amour d'un signe de tête et Neji, Dieu des mers.

La jeune femme marchait dans sa forêt, son arc au dos, les flèches déposées dans leur étui sur sa hanche droite. Son bustier en cuir noir lui collant à la peau, mettant en valeur sa forte poitrine et une jupette à lacer de la même couleur que le haut. Elle reprit le chemin de sa tente, éreintée de cette journée interminable. Temari avait passé le reste de sa journée à imaginer quel genre de Dryade on allait lui offrir. Grande, petite ? Blanche, légèrement caramélisée ou noire ? Elle se stoppa devant la rivière, en ce demandant si elle avait le temps de faire une petite baignade avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle nymphe. Mais le bruit de plusieurs feuilles et branches qui craquaient la fit se retourner rapidement, son arme en main et une flèche prête à partir. Quand elle vit son frère jumeau arriver, de sa tenue jaune satinée, la jeune blonde baissa son arme.

Kankuro souriait, sa fine cape bougeant doucement sous le volant, ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés aux pointes qui lui donnaient un léger côté enfantin. Il s'écarte doucement sur sa gauche et une femme, encapuchonnée, ne laissant voir aucune parcelle de peau sauf ses pieds nus, se retrouvait en face d'elle. Le tissu était de couleur charon, Temari, désespérée du comportement de sa nouvelle nymphe, s'approcha rapidement et lui retira la capuche, sans douceur. Des cheveux noirs, courts, virevoltaient autour du visage de la jeune demoiselle. La peau blanche, sans aucune trace de taches de rousseur ou autre était à desseller. Elle attrapa doucement son menton et redressa légèrement sa tête, examinant de plus près la nouvelle créature.

** C'est une Epimélide**(7), **une des préférées de notre oncle en plus de ça.**  
_ **Comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda-t-elle, le plus tendrement possible.  
_ **Anko... Je me nomme Anko.** répondit-elle, les joues rougies.

Temari sourit doucement et se tourna vers son frère.

_ **Je te remercie de me l'avoir apporté. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu juste pour m'apporter ma Dryade.**  
_ **Juste te saluer et voir si elle te plaisait. Je peux donc disposer ! **

Il imita une révérence et s'en alla sur son char d'or, tiré par des chevaux aussi blancs que les nuages. Après quelques secondes de silence, Temari décida de prendre la main de sa nouvelle amie et de l'entraîner dans sa tente. Anko avait les doigts fins, la peau douce et des ongles ni trop longs, ni trop courts. La Déesse de la chasse lui tournait autour, alors que la brune avait toujours la tête baissée. La jumelle soupira et déposa ses armes sur une table installée dans un coin.

_ **J'espérais que la soit disant timidité des Dryades était une légende... Mais tu rougis en croisant à peine mon regard, je ne sais absolument pas comment le prendre.**  
_ **Excusez-moi... J'ai toujours été avec Jiraya et on rencontrait peu d'étranger...**  
_ **D'étranger ? Es-tu en train de dire que je suis qu'une simple... Inconnue à tes yeux ? **s'emporta la blonde.

Anko se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même et recula doucement. Temari, furieuse d'avoir aucune réponse, s'approcha rapidement et lui attrapa les bras en la secouant.

_ **Tu sais qui je suis ?!** lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

La jeune nymphe était effrayée essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la femme en face d'elle. Ses bras la faisaient souffrir, tellement la blonde l'emprisonnait fortement et n'hésitait pas à rentrer ses ongles dans sa chaire. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui parlaient de ses violences, de sa cruauté et qui était impitoyable envers ce qui l'offensait. La brune tremblait, gémissait doucement et se retenait de pleurer. Pourquoi Jiraya l'avait-elle offerte à une telle personne ? Temari s'arrêta en entendant ses petits cris et écarquilla les yeux, en remarquant à quel point elle ne contrôlait plus sa force. Soudainement, Anko la regardait droit dans les yeux, humides, retenant ses larmes. Voyant cette détresse, cet effroi si grand, qu'elle relâcha doucement sa prise et constata déjà des marques sur cette peau si blanche. La Déesse soupira un grand coup, voulant apaiser le plus possible sa colère.

_ **Tu peux disposer. Les autres nymphes vont te montrer où tu habiteras**.

La Dryade sortit rapidement de la tente et se fit accueillir par les autres occupantes de la forêt. Temari ne sortit pas de la soirée pour rejoindre ses amies, regrettant de s'être comportée comme une barbare avec cette pauvre Anko. La nuit a été longue pour elle, jusqu'à ce que le mal de tête de la jeune nymphe l'emporta et lui rappelait de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, ce n'était pas les oiseaux qui la réveillaient cette fois-ci, mais belle et bien son désespoir de ne pas avoir trouvé le sommeil. Zaku ou même Dosu n'avait pas prit la peine de la bercer cette nuit (8). Elle traqua toute la journée un cerf, voulant se dégourdir les jambes et avant tout, essayer d'arrêter de culpabiliser de son comportement de la veille. La blonde tira donc l'animal mort par son bois d'une main et l'emmena jusqu'en cuisine. Comment pouvait-elle se faire pardonner ? Elle en avait aucune idée, ce n'était surtout par son genre de s'excuser, mais Anko allait vivre avec elle jusqu'à sa mort, elle pouvait au moins faire un tel effort. Temari rentra dans la tente de la Dryade sans frapper et se stoppa avant même d'avoir dit un mot. La vision qu'elle avait devant elle lui avait déconnecté le cerveau.

L'épimélide était dos à elle, nue, un tas de vêtements à ses pieds. Seuls ses bras avaient les traces de doigts de la folie que la jeune Déesse avait eu, rompant toute la pureté de la blancheur de cette peau. Le cœur de Temari battait lentement et elle détourna soudainement les yeux et racla sa gorge, montrant sa présence. Anko sursauta et se tourna, se cachant soudainement du mieux qu'elle puisse.

**Hum... Je voulais m'excuser... De mon comportement d'hier soir... Et je crois qu'il faut aussi que je m'excuse du spectacle que tu viens de m'offrir.** déclara Temari, légèrement amusée.

La nymphe rougissait fortement et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Même Jiraya ne l'avait jamais vue nue, lui, ce Dieu qui aimait terriblement tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la débauche (9). Soudainement, elle balança rapidement son bras droit et une pomme en sortit, se cognant contre la tête de Temari qui ferma les yeux sous le choc, mit sa main sur l'endroit du choc et recula doucement. Anko respira fortement, terrifiée parce qu'elle venait de faire et la futurs crise qui allait arriver. Si elle aurait le temps de la voir avant de mourir. La Déesse redressa sa tête, toujours stupéfaite et la détailla. Puis, soudainement, elle sourit et se mit à rire. La brune ne comprit pas et se mit à rire nerveusement sous la situation grotesque.

_ **Finalement, tu as du mordant !** dit-elle en se calmant petit à petit. **Bon, je t'attends dehors, ne me fais pas attendre.**

Temari attrapa le fruit et sortit de la tente, examinant attentivement ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle n'avait pas de pommier ici et peut-être qu'en permettant à la nouvelle nymphe d'en faire pousser un, elle pourrait se faire pardonner et peut-être qu'une confiance arrivera. La blonde s'adossa sur une pierre et mangea tranquillement la pomme, dégustant avec délice le nectar que lui offrais cette "arme" d'Anko. La nymphe sortit de sa petite demeure, vêtue d'une robe lapis-lazuli (10), qui la mettait terriblement en valeur. La Déesse put remarquer qu'elle avait quelques petites formes généreuses, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. Elle s'approcha de l'amazone (10), remarquant au fur et à mesure son air amusé et rempli d'autres choses. La brune se sentait mise à nue, de nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**Tu vas m'aider à préparer le cerf pour le repas de ce soir... Et ensuite, on trouvera un endroit que tu aimes bien pour faire un de tes pommiers, si tu le désires.**

Anko écarquilla légèrement les yeux, stupéfaite par la proposition de la blonde, quelle était cette soudaine envie ? Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, méfiante d'une telle offre. Une personne de la sorte ne devrait pas s'excuser, surtout une personne aussi fière qu'elle. Temari sentit le doute qui planait autour de la brune et elle se sentit offensée. Elle voulait se faire pardonner et c'était comme cela que la nymphe l'a remercié? Elle jeta le quignon de pomme et se redressa.

_ **Je te propose de faire un foutu pommier pour m'excuser et que je les trouve délicieuses, mais non, tu n'es pas contente et tu me fais une tête de chien qui va me sauter à la gorge ! **s'énerva la blonde.

La nymphe recula légèrement, prête à d'éventuelles représailles, mais finit par se détendre. Elle sourit, doucement et hocha la tête. Temari arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Anko ria doucement, un rire si doux, cristallin que la Déesse avait l'impression qu'il raisonnait dans toute la forêt.

_ **Je vous pardonne** !

Le temps passa et Anko se sentit de plus en plus comme chez elle. Malgré que les autres nymphes soient plus nudistes, folasses qu'elle, la brunette avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de se baigner avec elles, même avec la jeune Déesse. Celle-ci lui demandait même, parfois, de l'accompagner à la chasse en lui montrant comment viser avec son arc en argent. Elle lui avait expliqué que c'était les cyclopes qui lui avait crée sous sa demande alors qu'elle était encore enfant. Ne supportant pas les cajoles de Brontès (11), elle lui avait arraché une poignée de poils du torse, qui ne repoussa plus jamais. La Dryade se souvenait du sourire amusé et légèrement sadique qu'avait eu Temari en lui racontant cette histoire. Elle ne se sentait pas toujours en sécurité avec elle, parfois sur la défensive d'une éventuelle colère, mais plus jamais elle eut de marques sur sa peau.

Un jour, plutôt chaud, elles étaient toutes auprès d'une source pour se rafraîchir. Les rires fusaient, les éclaboussures d'eaux aussi. Temari ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour, ne remarquant pas un jeune homme, accroupit contre un rocher en train de l'admirer. Il détaillait ce corps si féminin, cette poitrine ronde, une peau qui semblait aussi douce que la soie. De longues jambes, musclées, comme tout le reste du corps. Shikamaru savait pertinemment que cette forêt appartenait à la Déesse Temari, mais jamais, même dans ses rêves, il n'avait vu pareille merveille. Il se l'était imaginer comme un homme, seulement avec un corps de femme. Ne riant, ne souriant même jamais et courait toujours derrière une bataille. Mais ce spectacle était grandiose et n'arrivait pas à quitter ses yeux noirs de cette créature.

La jeune blonde sentit un regard, insistant, sur elle. Elle chercha longuement d'où provenait la source d'une telle force et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un jeune homme en train de la fixer. Elle s'approcha, rapidement et toutes les nymphes se turent pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Anko se cacha derrière ses bras en apercevant le voyeur et sans si attendre, la Déesse de la chasse envoya de l'eau sur le visage du Nara et celui-ci se transforma petit à petit, en commençant par les pattes, à un cerf (12). Le jeune animal tomba, sous le choque d'une telle sorcellerie. Ses nouvelles jambes tremblaient, chutant encore parfois, jusqu'à ce qu'il émit un cris en direction de Temari. Celle-ci afficha un sourire sadique sur son visage d'ange et ordonna aux propres chiens de l'homme, de le poursuivre et le tuer. Celui-ci ne put s'échapper bien longtemps, ses bêtes ne le reconnurent point et le dévorèrent.

Anko était horrifiée d'un tel sacrifice, d'une telle barbarie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laisser simplement partir ? Elle trembla doucement, fixant l'emplacement qu'avait le jeune voyeur. La Déesse s'approcha lentement d'elle, les autres nymphes étaient déjà partis. La peur, le dégoût que ressentait la Dryade pour elle lui brisait le cœur. Temari aimait ce visage, qui avait l'air si innocent, de sa épimélide mais là, elle avait simplement reçu une décharge en plein abdomen, lui rappelant à quel point elle était simplement fragile et elle beaucoup trop brutale. Sans qu'elle put réagir, la brune sortit de l'eau et couru dans la forêt, fuyant le lieu du massacre au plus vite.

La nymphe était là, allongée à même le sol, fixant les branches et les feuilles qui bougeaient au rythme du vent. Le ciel était d'un bleu étincelant, la forêt était en fête, parsemée de plusieurs lumières et de chants. Aujourd'hui, on fêtait la naissance de Temari et elle n'était pas avec les autres, en train de s'habiller pour lui plaire ou autre. Anko ne voulait pas faire la fête, encore moins pour cette colérique de Déesse. Chanter des louanges pour agrandir son égaux sur-dimensionné, très peu pour elle. Elle regrettait le temps où elle vivait avec Jiraya. Malgré que toutes les femmes, nymphes ou autres Dieux étaient nus, complètement ivres et en train de tous se mélanger, elle se sentait en sécurité. Ici, elle avait cette désagréable sensation d'être une étrangère et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle avait essayé, pourtant, de comprendre et d'apprécier la guerrière. Mais finalement, c'était beaucoup trop demandé.

La brune se demandait encore comment une femme comme Temari, si forte, si capricieuse, pouvait se cacher sous un visage d'enfant, des yeux qui pouvaient être innocents et soudainement farouches. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser et ça commençait à sacrément l'agacer. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'apaiser. Puis, elle sursauta quand elle entendit une branche qui craqua. Une autre, pour finalement ouvrir les yeux, toujours immobile. Une dernière brancha craque et elle se redressa, les ongles rentrant quasiment dans la terre, le regard scrutant les alentours, à l'affût du moindre danger. Un homme surgit de derrière un buisson, massif, barbu et s'élança sur elle. Elle cria et elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre le bruit d'une flèche couper l'air, que l'étranger était allongé au sol, colorant celui-ci de son sang.

Elle tremblait de tout son être, son cœur battait à la chamade et les larmes coulaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et elle ignora la personne qui accouru à ses côtés, agenouillée auprès d'elle. La jeune Déesse était de retour depuis quelques minutes à sa demeure principale et elle avait été surprise et légèrement irritée, de constater que Anko ne faisait pas partie de la futur fête à son honneur. Elle avait suivi sa piste, pour arriver au bon moment. Mais la jeune femme était paralysée par la crainte et le choc, l'ignorant complètement pour regarder le cadavre à ses pieds. Temari mit donc son arme à son dos et souleva la nymphe, voulant l'éloigner d'ici le plus rapidement possible, espérant que cela apaiserai ses angoisses. Une fois qu'elle eut traverser le plus de chemins possibles entre le corps et elles, la jeune blonde installa, le plus confortablement possible, la brunette sur un rocher.

**Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulu se gifler, désespérée par sa propre stupidité. Demander à une personne dans un état pareil si ça allait, quel était donc sa prochaine étape ? Elle écarta quelques mèches noires de son visage et constata qu'ils avaient quelques reflets violets. Elle se mit une deuxième gifle mentale, soulignant que ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer les nuances de couleurs des cheveux de sa nymphe.

_ **Bain...** murmura Anko.  
_ **Pardon ? **demanda Temari.  
_ **J'ai... Besoin de... de prendre un bain..**. répéta la brune.

La blonde arqua un sourcil et se demandait si elle n'était finalement pas arrivée trop tard. Elle la souleva donc de nouveau et s'approcha le plus possible de la rivière. Elle retira ses chaussures et ses armes, le vêtement, le plus doucement possible, de sa compagne et pénétra dans l'eau avec elle. Celle-ci se colla à elle et gémissait.

_ **Tu as mal ? Oh, l'eau est peut-être trop froide !**

Le chiton de Temari était trempé, devenant transparent, mais la nymphe s'en fichait éperdument, voulant de la chaleur contre elle. Elle revoyait encore la scène se dérouler dans sa tête, le sang gicler et elle se demandait depuis : qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de moi, s'il m'avait violé ? Tout le monde connaissait la cruauté de la Déesse, elle en avait même beaucoup trop vu à son goût. Elle savait que son ancienne compagne, qu'elle remplaçait, avait été changée en ours après une de ses trahisons. Mais elle, si elle n'était plus pure après un... un acte impardonnable, que ferait-on d'elle ? La jeune femme la bannirait, la changerait en animal et lâcherait ses chiens sur elle pour finir dévorée ? Elle baissa la tête et tremblait encore plus, mais cette fois-ci, de peur qu'un jour, la chasseuse arrive bien trop tard.

Temari ne savait pas quoi faire, déconcertée du mutisme que faisait preuve Anko. Le choc, sans doute, se dit-elle. Alors, elle la prit doucement contre elle, incertaine et lui caressa doucement le dos, espérant chasser ses sursauts. Elle n'avait vu aucune marque de violence sur son corps, l'irréparable n'avait donc pas été commit. Mais si elle était arrivée quelques secondes plus tard, dans quel horrible état aurait-elle retrouver sa Dryade ? Elle secoua doucement la tête, chassant ses pensées et refusant d'y songer une seule seconde de plus.

** ... Merci...** chuchota la brune.  
_ **... C'est normal, tu es sous ma protection...** déclara simplement la guerrière.  
_ **Que fais-tu... Que fais-tu des nymphes qui ont promis de rester pure jusqu'à la fin, mais que finalement... La chose s'est produite...**  
_ **Je les tues**. répondit froidement la Déesse.

Anko se recroquevilla le plus possible, ne quittant pas la douce chaleur que lui procurait ce corps contre le sien.

_ **Et si... et si c'est...** et elle se mordit la lèvre, incapable de terminer sa phrase.  
_ **Un viol ?** termina la chasseuse.

La brune hocha simplement la tête, de nouveau muette.

_** ... Je ne laisserai jamais cela t'arriver... Jamais...** lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Alors, sous cette promesse, Anko se permit de sourire et de serrer le plus fortement possible sa sauveuse, sachant qu'elle retrouvait de nouveau, cette sensation de sécurité.

La jeune nymphe s'enfonçait encore et toujours plus loin dans la forêt, entraînant la Déesse avec elle. Elle se demandait bien qu'elle surprise Anko lui réservait, quel genre de présent méritait d'être caché aussi loin de son domaine. Mais elle ne demanda rien, gardant sa curiosité au plus profond d'elle. Elles grimpèrent sur certaines racines sortant de la terre, les cerfs passèrent à côté comme si elles n'étaient pas une menace et au bout d'un moment, la brune décida de s'arrêter près d'une pinède (13). Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les arbres, éclairant plusieurs coins et une sorte de lumière, non aveuglante, survolait le tout. Temari avait cette sensation d'être en présence des Dieux, quand ils sont de loin et que leurs éclats ne puissent pas tuer les mortelles.

**Tu m'avais demandé un pommier, tu te souviens ?** lui demanda, légèrement amusée, la nymphe.

La chasseuse hocha la tête, se demanda si elle aurait le grand honneur de voir une épimélide créer cet arbre.

_ **Alors, tu vas devoir m'aider.**

La brune s'agenouilla et plaça ses mains près du sol et ferma les yeux, un fin sourire collé au visage. Elle imagina la terre se séparer doucement, se fissurant petit à petit pour faire un trou assez grand afin de planter des graines. Une fois que c'était fait, Anko tapota de sa petite main le sol à ses côtés. Temari s'installa donc et la regarda, perplexe.

_ **Nous allons le faire pousser de la manière la plus naturelle possible.**  
_ **Pourquoi ça ? **demanda, surprise, la Déesse. **Tu es une épimélide, tu peux le créer aussi facilement qu'un claquement de doigt, non ?**

La nymphe lui répondit par un sourire encore plus tendre et acquiesça lentement. Sa délicate voix sortit lentement entre ses fines lèvres.

_ **Mais je veux qu'il pousse comme nous, lentement, avec le temps, avec tout ce qu'on lui offrira pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir.**

Temari fronça les sourcils, ne comprennent absolument pas où voulait en venir sa protégée.

_ **J'ai mis du temps à t'apprécier, Déesse de la chasse. Et tu as mis du temps avant de savoir m'approcher sans m'effrayer, alors, avec cet arbre, je te montre ma gratitude.**  
_ **Ta gratitude ?** murmura la blonde, perdue.

La jeune nymphe ria, de bon cœur, faisant jaillir une vague de chaleur à l'intérieur du corps de la guerrière.

_ **Je suis en train de te dire que j'ai confiance en toi et pour ça, je t'offre un pommier. Que tu m'aideras à arroser, que tu verras grandir comme notre relation a elle aussi évolué.**  
_** ... Comme si c'était... un enfant ?**

Anko souleva ses sourcils, surprise d'une telle comparaison. Un enfant ? Elle fixa le trou et réfléchit. Mais elle sentit une main, douce, tendre et à la fois forte, se déposer sur la sienne. La nymphe regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et se permis d'examiner la Déesse. Celle-ci avait le visage tourné, admirant l'horizon avec un tendre sourire.

_ **Montre-moi comment faire... **

Alors, sans attendre, elle tendit sa main libre, les doigts refermés et les ouvris, dévoilant des graines. Temari les pris dans sa main et ensemble, elles les déposèrent délicatement dans la terre, refermant tout aussi naturellement le trou. Anko plaqua les pommes de la Déesse sur le sol à peine recouvert et mit les siennes par-dessus, entrelaçant de nouveau leurs jointures. La nymphe passa quelques énergies entre leur peau, aidant le début de la création du pommier. La blonde ressentait des picotements à travers son corps, quelque chose qui n'était pas désagréable. Et elle comprit, par ce lien, qu'Anko lui offrait bien plus qu'un pommier et de la reconnaissance. Elle avait su la mettre en confiance, lui prouver son importance et finalement, toute la colère et la jalousie qu'elle avait pu éprouver entre certaines Océanes proches de la brune avait simplement disparu.

La guerrière avala difficilement sa salive, la chaleur de nouveau présente, la tête brûlante, son corps qui se mit à trembler et son cœur qui battait rapidement. Elle avait soudainement la sensation d'étouffer, de ne pas être en sécurité, alors comme un animal effrayé, elle s'éloigna rapidement, bousculant quasiment Anko. Elle fit les cent pas, essayant de chercher une réponse à ce malaise si soudain.

**Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Temari ?**

La Déesse stoppa ses pas et pivota rapidement face à elle. Sans réfléchir, elle fonça sur la nymphe, l'attrapa par le visage et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les liants. C'était brutal, spontané et la nymphe ne savait pas comment réagir. Ne pas bouger ? Profiter, pleurer, se débattre ? Puis, la chasseuse s'éloigna doucement, les yeux fermée.

_ **... Désolée... Je...**

La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet acte délibéré. Et si Anko ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, qu'elle se sentait insultée, prise à la légère ? Elle paniqua de nouveau, n'arrivant plus à respirer. La nymphe, voyant sa détresse, se leva rapidement et la prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos.

_ **Détends toi... Doucement...**

Mais son corps restait raide, surprise de pouvoir sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de la brune. Puis, petit à petit, sous les caresses et le souffle manquant, son propre corps réagit et se relâcha à son rythme, jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne soient plus de coton et qu'elle puisse la serrer tendrement contre elle, profitant de ce simple contact.

_ **Je ne savais pas qu'un simple pommier te mettrait dans pareil état.** taquina la nymphe.

Rougissante et en colère d'une telle moquerie, elle s'éloigna en râlant dans sa barbe, marchant dans la pinède, alors que Anko riait sous le comportement enfantin de sa Déesse.

Dix-sept jours, voilà combien de temps Temari évitait Anko et qu'elle était partie, en hâte, de sa forêt pour aller à une guerre. La jeune nymphe avait essayé de l'approcher, de lui parler, lancer des regards, mais la Déesse évitait absolument tout, dormant même plus dans sa tente. La guerrière revenait de sa bataille, épuisée, sale, suante, du sang séché lui collant la peau. La lune était haute, le silence régnait quasiment (si on oubliait les rugissements des animaux) et elle put baisser ses gardes, sachant très bien qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur la Dryade à cette heure si avancée.

Elle lâcha toutes ses armes, se déshabilla rapidement et plongea dans l'eau, sentant toute la crasse disparaître petit à petit. La blonde se permit de gémir doucement, ses muscles se détendant enfin. Elle ne vit pas Anko arriver rapidement, sourcils froncés, prête à déclarer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se plaça devant elle, la dominant à cause du sol surélevé.

**Toi, toi la foutue Déesse incapable d'assumer ton acte de la dernière fois, je t'attrape enfin !**

Anko pointait Temari du doigt, celle-ci était complètement surprise et l'apparition soudaine de la brune.

_ **Tu as cru que j'allais t'attendre, pleurer dans mon coin, espérer secrètement que tu daignes m'adresser la parole ?! Je te croyais plus forte, que tu étais le genre de femme à tout assumer mais m'embrasser, c'était peut-être trop pour toi, Déesse Temari !**

Elle prenait une grande inspiration, quand elle réalisa soudainement la situation. La jeune guerrière était en face, nue, les yeux écarquillés. Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant que la poitrine n'était absolument pas cachée par l'eau. Elle rougit et se tourna, honteuse. Temari avait écouté la tirade de la Dryade, passant par le choc, à une petite partie de colère, d'amusement pour finir par l'excitation. Elle aimait voir la nymphe s'emporter, dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle tremblait, elle avait terriblement peur de ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout, comment son corps réagissait. Entre les battements de cœur trop lents ou rapides, les envies de sourire pour un rien, les nuits d'insomnies, la faim inexistante et elle en passait, la Déesse avait tout simplement la trouille.

Elle, la Déesse de la chasse, une amazone, une vraie guerrière, avait peur de cette chose qu'on appelait, si elle ne se trompait pas, "amour".

_ **... C'est ta manière de me souhaiter la bienvenue ?**  
_ **Je... Enfin, tu... Tu es blessée ? **demanda-t-elle, en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.  
_** Des égratignures... Mais je vais avoir du mal à me laver le dos sans me refaire saigner.**  
_ **Est-ce ta manière de me demander de t'aider ?** lui demanda, timidement, la nymphe.

Temari souriait, fière d'elle.

_ **Peut-être bien.** répondit-elle, amusée.

Anko retira les deux bijoux qui retenaient son chiton, laissant le tissu caresser ses jambes. Petit à petit, elle se retrouva dans l'eau, s'approchant de sa Déesse, doucement, la crainte au ventre de l'effrayer de nouveau. Sous ses airs de femme courageuse, dur, fière, elle n'était qu'un petit animal près à bondir au loin si on s'approchait trop rapidement. Elle déposa doucement sa petite main sur son épaule, toute deux frissonnant sous ce contact. Temari la fixa, émerveillée par l'aplomb de la nymphe, qui brillait sous l'éclat lunaire. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle mais finalement, si c'était pour que la Dryade s'occupe d'elle, le lui laisser quelques minutes ne déclencheraient pas la destruction de l'Univers.

L'épimélide monta doucement ses doigts, jusqu'à les déposer tendrement sur la joue de la chasseuse, qui ferma ses yeux sous le contact. La jeune blonde fit un pas en avant, glissant ses phalanges le long des côtes, jusqu'à l'épaule d'Anko. Elle déposa un baiser dessus, puis monta dans le cou, sentant les ongles de la brune lui rentrer dans la peau. Elle ria doucement, satisfaite de son effet. **C'est pas drôle !** s'exclama, affectueusement, la jeune femme. Temari la prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos continuant à embrasser des parties de son corps. **Tu comptes t'enfuir de nouveau ou je peux me permettre de t'embrasser ?** . La Déesse leva les yeux au ciel et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la serrant encore plus contre elle.

L'amazone souleva le corps menu de la nymphe, qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de la guerrière, profitant pour passer une de ses mains dans les cheveux ondulés de la blonde. Celle-ci s'avança près d'un rocher, "allongeant" Anko dessus, la tenant toujours. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour aller dans le cou, l'épaule puis descendre à la naissance d'un beau décolleté, laissant ses mains se balader sur le peu de courbes qu'avait la brune. La Dryade pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, envoûtés par les touchés de la guerrière et la chaleur de la blonde contre elle. Elle desserra ses jambes, glissant légèrement et en profita pour essayer de caresser, imitant du mieux possible Temari.

La chasseuse la laissa faire, en profitant pour frôler son dos et perdre sa main dans la tignasse noire de la nymphe. Elle passa un bras, discrètement, jusqu'à l'entre jambe de la brune et effleura son clitoris, ce qui la fit légèrement se cambrer et arrêter tout mouvement. La Déesse en profita pour l'embrasser et recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, directement, ses mouvements contre ce petit bout de chaire. La nymphe gémissait doucement, enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans sa peau, se cambrant pour finir par passer sa jambe entre celles de la blonde, voulant lui faire subir la même torture, si délicieuse, à sa maîtresse. Les mouvements devenaient plus précis, les soupires de plaisir plus intenses, jusqu'à ce qu'Anko céda en premier. Ses doigts compressant la peau halée de l'amazone, le corps convulsant légèrement, la bouche un peu entre-ouverte et le souffle coupé, puis les épaules se rabaissant et l'air qui rentra de nouveau dans son organisme.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre encore un moment, profitant d'être seules, rien qu'elles sous les étoiles.

Trois ans se sont écoulées depuis qu'Anko eu le courage de dire le fond de sa pensée, la seule Dryade qui n'était plus timide et qui, en plus de ça, osait s'en prendre ouvertement à une Déesse, l'une des pires qu'on ne devait pas contrarier. Mais c'était cette impulsivité soudaine, qui avait tout déclenché, pour finalement partager quelque chose de fort et unique. Temari avait encore ce sale caractère qui en effrayait plus d'un, mais jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de menacer sa tendre nymphe pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Chaque regard, chaque sourire tendre, les caresses, les rires, les baisers, tout ce qu'elle avait de plus beau à offrir, elle le lui donnait à elle et la chasseuse en faisait de même. Mais Anko était aussi de plus en plus en danger, face aux humains qui connaissaient cette faiblesse de la part de l'amazone et des Dieux.

La blonde avait eu plusieurs insomnies, loin de sa demeure principale, paniquée à chaque bruissement d'ailes dans les airs, la peur au ventre que ce soit Konan (14) qui lui apprenait une terrible nouvelle. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se détendit, pour finalement laisser de nouveau son sommeil prendre le dessus. Une femme, aux courts cheveux violacés, s'approcha de la tente improvisée sur-le-champ de bataille. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, son cœur battait plus lentement, la peur au ventre. Elle avait vu plusieurs fois Temari rentrer dans des colères noires, mais jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle et ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Même elle, elle n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle.

Elle souleva le tissu et pénétra à l'intérieur, voyant une Déesse qui enfilait sa tenue de combat. Elle semblait paisible, souriant doucement, repensant sûrement à de bons moments. Konan avala difficilement sa salive et prononça son nom. La blonde sursauta légèrement, surprise et lui sourit doucement, pour finalement le perdre. Elle fronça les sourcils, le cœur loupant la plupart des battements, sous les paroles de la messagère. ** Anko... Anko a été attaquée par un loup... Elle ...**. La chasseuse sortit rapidement de sa tente et disparut sous une tornade de feuille, apparaissant dans sa forêt. Elle couru, le plus vite possible, jusqu'à leur maison, le cœur complètement fou, la boule au ventre et retenant les larmes. Elle espérait que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un accident. Toutes les nymphes étaient là, entourant une longue pierre au centre de la forêt. Elles pleuraient toutes, se soutenant mutuellement.

Temari n'entendit plus aucun son et s'avança, le pas lourd, espérant que c'était un cauchemar. Des nombreuses feuilles tombèrent, jaunies, rouges, qui finissaient par recouvrir le sol. Les jeunes femmes s'écartèrent, dévoilant petit à petit le corps étendu, les vêtements déchiquetés, couverts de sang de son amour. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche finement ouverte, la gorge charcutée. L'image rentra petit à petit dans son esprit, finissant même par imaginer un loup se jeter sur la nymphe, qui finit par enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chaire tendue. Une envie de vomir surgit, mais elle comprima le tout et garda cela en elle. La Déesse se laissa tomber à ses côtés, tremblantes, respirant de plus en plus fort.

Les larmes coulèrent et délicatement, elle prit la tête en main et le reste du corps dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre elle, espérant lui redonner vie par la chaleur de son corps. La blonde se sentait étouffer, vidée de l'intérieur, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle se leva, gardant Anko dans ses bras et partit, sans un mot, sous les regards attristés des autres nymphes. Elle parcouru une bonne partie de la forêt, sans s'arrêter, fixant l'horizon. Un morceau de tissu du chiton de la Dryade frôlait le sol, une main pendante, certaines mèches lui collant la peau à cause du sang séché. La Déesse s'agenouilla devant le pommier, qui avait grandi sous leur soin. Ses fruits étaient les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais dégustés, c'était sous cet arbre qu'elle était le plus souvent avec Anko, profitant de ses bras, ses éclats de rire, ses caresses... ses lèvres.

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir tout cela de nouveau. Elle ne la verrait plus, plus jamais, plus rien qui lui ferait sortir le coeur de la cage thoracique et qui lui ferait pousser des ailes. Elle imagina son corps chaud contre le sien, complètement nu, ses doigts qui caressaient son corps, ses lèvres contre sa peau, sa voix qui avait l'air de chanter ses nombreux mots de tendresse. Pour finalement, ne laisser qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, d'une chose beaucoup trop lointaine dorénavant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, elle lui caressa le visage, mémorisant chaque trait. Elle fredonnait un chant qu'elles appréciaient, déposant quelques fois ses lèvres sur celle qui commençait à devenir violette. Elle lui murmurait des **Je t'aime** , qu'elle n'avait pas assez dit.

Elle regrettait, le temps, c'était bien quelque chose de précieux et elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, lui apprendre, partager. La blonde commençait à être rongée par les remords. C'était son rôle, en tant que Déesse, maîtresse, amante de la protéger. Quel succès, elle se retrouvait là, assise, son cadavre dans les bras. L'amazone maudissait Ino de lui avoir fait connaître l'amour, se maudissait d'être une Déesse. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle était immortelle ?! Pourquoi elle avait ce fardeau, alors que celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout était morte, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ?! **Pardonne moi... Pardonne moi...** murmura-t-elle. Le vent souffla doucement, caressant sa peau et instinctivement, elle serra la brune plus fortement contre elle.

Temari n'était pas prête de dire adieu, elle ne le serait jamais. Alors, elle ferma fortement les yeux, la mâchoire et prit une grande inspiration, sachant très bien que sa chère Dryade lui hurlerait dessus de son comportement enfantin. Elle réfléchit à un hommage qu'elle pourrait faire, à elle, son unique amour. Cette femme si forte et si fragile à la fois. Soudainement, elle se souvenu de quelque chose. La chasseuse l'embrassa une dernière fois, passant sa détresse, son amour, tout ce qui la bouleversait à l'intérieur, espérant que son âme pourrait tout ressentir. Puis, petit à petit, elle ne ressentit plus rien dans ses bras, finissant par ouvrir les yeux rougis par les larmes et constater qu'elle était seule, plus seule que jamais. La guerrière voulait crier, hurler sa détresse, sa haine.

Trouver ce loup et le massacrer, faire un carnage, frapper les nymphes qui n'ont pas protégé l'une d'entre elles. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix déchira l'air, vibrant et raisonnant jusqu'aux entrailles de la Terre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, essoufflée, sans force, les larmes coulants encore. Temari pouvait voir Anko penchée au-dessus d'elle, soupirant de son désespoir de la voir ainsi pour elle. Elle redressa les yeux, voyant le pommier la dominer, les fruits bien rouges en vue et des fleurs blanches qui avaient apparu.

* * *

(1) : Chiton = vêtement de la Grèce antique. Tunique de lin au plissé fin cousue sur les côtés.  
(2) : Lectus Tricilnaris = une sorte de lit (visuellement, une place), avec des coussins dessus.  
(3) : ''l'ours" = dans la légende, Zeus a féconder avec une nymphe (qui a fais voeux de chasteté) d'Artémis. Celle-ci, furieuse, changea Callisto en ours et lâcha ses chiens dessus. Mais Zeus la protège en la plaçant sur la voûte céleste parmi les étoiles. Pour d'autres, Callisto, après avoir été auparavant métamorphosée en ourse par Zeus, Artémis la transperce sans pitié de ses flèches suite à une erreur de chasse provoquée par la jalouse Héra, épouse de Zeus (plusieurs légendes dessus).  
(4) : Océanes = sont des nymphes aquatiques mais non marines (à l'inverse des Néréides), principalement rattachées au cours de leur père Océan.  
(5) : Pléiades = elles étaient les compagnes virginales d'Artémis.  
(6) : Dryade = des déesses mineures liées aux chênes en particulier, et aux arbres en général.  
(7) : Epimélide = nymphes protectrices des pommiers, signifie aussi dans les textes grecs antiques, « mouton ». Cette traduction donne donc aussi aux épimélides la fonction de protectrice des moutons et des chèvres.  
(8) : Hypnos ou son fils, Morphée, avait le dont d'endormir les gens (et les dieux pour Hypnos). J'ai utilisé juste le nom de Zaku et Dosu pour les représentés.  
(9) : Jiraya, dans le OS, est considéré comme Dionysos.  
(10) : les amazones vénérait pas mal Artémis, pour moi, elle correspond bien a une amazone alors je la surnomme comme ça.  
(11) : les cyclopes on crée l'arc d'argent et un carquois rempli de flèches d'Artémis quand elle était enfant, elle a été invité sur l'île de Lipari et en voyant leur travail pour Poséidon leurs proposa un animal a manger pour ses armes.  
(12) : l'histoire du cerf est une réelle légende d'Artémis. Elle se baignait avec ses compagnes et Actéon chassait dans la forêt, tombant sur elle. La Déesse, refusant qu'il répande la rumeur comme quoi, elle se serait mise nue devant lui, lui jeta de l'eau a la figure et le transforma en cerf et se fit dévoré par ses propres chiens (cinquante).  
(13) : pinède = est une forêt ou une plantation de pins.  
(14) : Konan est utilisé pour imité Hermès. Bon, j'ai remplacer un personnage masculin pour un féminin, mais je la voyais bien dans se rôle.

Voilà un OS, que j'ai galéré a faire et qui me tenais a coeur. Artémis est une Déesse, que dis-je, LA Déesse que j'adore de la mythologie grecque. Je voulais faire une histoire avec elle, prenant certaines légendes déjà existante et en refaisant pas mal de chose, pour finalement crée ceux-ci. J'espère que ça plu, surtout que j'adore par dessus tout ce couple.

Pourquoi le loup ? Car en réalité, si je me souviens bien, Apollon avait comme symbole (permis tant d'autres), le loup. Donc, je fais une sorte de supposition que ça serais lui qui la tue, envoyant le loup pour l'abattre. Car, d'après certaines légendes, Apollon aurait déjà fais des sales coups à Artémis =)

je remercie aussi RepertoryOfCherry, qui était là au tout début, qui m'as conseiller (et aussi écrit une petite partie ou je galérais profondément) et surtout corriger !


End file.
